Jawbreakers
are the the Eds and the kids' favorite candy. There are many struggles in the show to get this prized confection. Apparently, there are hundreds of kinds of Jawbreakers from around the world. Eddy appears to have a specific liking for Japanese jawbreakers. It costs 25 cents. Use in Fanfiction *Season 6, Episode 1 "The Eds All Here" *Ed, Edd n Eddy of Waverly Place *Ed, Edd n Eddy on Deck Fan-Made Flavors *Candy Apple Flavor *Sushi Flavor *Beef Flavor *Cheeseburger Flavor *African Flavor *Caramel Flavor *Blueberry Pie Flavor *Coconut Cream Pie Flavor *Banana Cream Pie Flavor *Coconut Flavor *Banana Flavor *Chicken Flavor *Chocolate Flavor *Chocolate Chip Cookie Flavor *Jamaican Flavor *Old Country Flavor *Pineapple Flavor *Rusty Axel Flavor *Dirt Flavor *Marshmallow Flavor *Hot Cocoa Flavor *Root Beer Float Flavor *Rhubarb Pie Flavor *Money Flavor *Scrambled Egg Flavor *Horror Movie Flavor *Hot Dog Flavor *Macaroni and Cheese Flavor *Waffles with syrup Flavor *Sundae Flavor *Watermelon flavor *Apple Flavor *Fava Bean Paste flavor *Prune Flavor *Indian Flavor *Egyptian Flavor *Garbage Flavor *Spinach Flavor *Soda Flavor *Sausage Flavor *Pickle Flavor *Sewage Flavor *Raspberry Flavor *Strawberry Flavor *Vomit Flavor *Broccoli Flavor *Nougat Flavor *Peanut Butter Flavor *Meringue Flavor *Lemon Meringue Pie Flavor *Shrimp Flavor *Gumbo Flavor *Tea Flavor *Cheese Flavor *Cookie Dough Flavor *Burger Flavor *Kanker Burger Flavor *Lettuce Flavor *Bacon Flavor *Mayonnaise Flavor *Mustard Flavor *Relish Flavor *Crumpet Flavor *Scone Flavor *Muffin Flavor *Cupcake Flavor *Latte Flavor *Strudel Flavor *Cream Puff Flavor *Chili Con Carne Flavor *Banana Shake Flavor *Chocolate Shake Flavor *Vanilla Shake Flavor *Tapioca Flavor *Vanilla Pudding Flavor *Butterscotch Flavor *Butterscotch Pudding Flavor *Strawberry Shake Flavor *Pomegranate Flavor *Guava Flavor *Orange Flavor *Salmon Flavor *Bread Flavor *Bagel Flavor *Cream Cheese Flavor *S'Mores Flavor *Cottage Cheese Flavor *Melon Flavor *Taquito Flavor *Empenada Flavor *BLT Flavor *Turkey Flavor *Avacado Flavor *Apple Butter Flavor *Matzo Ball Soup Flavor *Chicken Soup Flavor *Garlic Flavor *Garlic Bread Flavor *French Onion Soup *Jalapeño Flavor *Parmesan Flavor *Peppermint Flavor *Caviar Flavor *Omelet Flavor *Eggs Benedict Flavor *Clam Chowder Flavor *Panini Flavor *Guacamole Flavor *Nacho Flavor *Lobster Flavor *Kimchi Flavor *Cherry Flavor *Apple Pie Flavor *Popcorn Flavor *Cappuccino Flavor *Caramel Corn Flavor *Cinnamon Flavor *Dark Chocolate Flavor *Grape Flavor *Punch Flavor *Jelly Flavor *Pear Flavor *Kiwi Flavor *Mango Flavor *Mint Chip *Sherbet Flavor *Pina Colada Flavor *Grapefruit Flavor *Plum Flavor *Fig Flavor *Cheesecake Flavor *Blackberry Flavor *Acid Flavor *Bacon Flavor *Baked Beans Flavor *Baking Soda Flavor *Biscuit Flavor *Brown Sugar Flavor *Brussel Sprout Flavor *Butter Flavor *Buttermilk Flavor *Carrot Flavor *Cauliflower Flavor *Celery Flavor *Centipede Flavor *Cherry Tart Flavor *Gum Flavor *Chocolate Mousse *Cod Flavor *Compost Flavor *Copper Flavor *Corn Flavor *Cough Medicine Flavor *Cucumber Flavor *Custard Flavor *Earwax Flavor *Egg Yolk Flavor *Leaves Flavor *Flower Flavor *Sourgrass Flavor *Fried Beans Flavor *Frog Legs Flavor *Glue Flavor *Grass Flavor *Ham Flavor *Honey Flavor *Honeydew Flavor *Horseradish Flavor *Ice Cream Flavor *Ink Flavor *Iron Flavor *Kidney Bean Flavor *Lamb Flavor *Latex Flavor *Leather Flavor *Lemon Flavor *Lima Bean Flavor *Lime Flavor *Liver Flavor *Mango Flavor *Fruit Bonanza Smoothie Flavor *Macadamia Nuts *Marmalade Flavor *Marzipan Flavor *Meatball Flavor *White Chocolate Flavor *Milk Flavor *Mince Flavor *Juicy Steak Flavor *Mud Flavor *Noodle Flavor *Onion Flavor *Paint Flavor *Paper Flavor *Paprika Flavor *Parsley Flavor *Pasta Flavor *Peanut Flavor *Pepper Flavor *Pepperoni Flavor *Prune Flavor *Raisin Flavor *Rotten Egg Flavor *Rubber Flavor *Salad Flavor *Salad Dressing *Salt Flavor *Sand Flavor *Sardine Flavor *Shampoo Flavor *Sour Cream Flavor *Squid Flavor *Calamari Flavor *Strawberry Mousse Flavor *Sulfur Flavor *Syrup Flavor *Tartar Sauce Flavor *Crab Cake Flavor *Toe Nails Flavor *Trout Flavor *Vinegar Flavor *Grass Flavor *Wood Flavor *Worcestershire Sauce Flavor *Yogurt Flavor *Zucchini Flavor *USA Flavor *Atlanta Flavor *Chicago Flavor *Washington, D.C. Flavor *London Flavor *Dunkirk Flavor *Dutch Flavor *Rome Flavor *Berlin Flavor *Munich Flavor *Venice Flavor *Florence Flavor *Los Angeles Flavor *El Salvador Flavor *Brazil Flavor *Brasilia Flavor *San Francisco Flavor *Alaska Flavor *Paris Flavor *Belgium Flavor *Spain Flavor *Peru Flavor *Trenton Flavor *New Jersey Flavor *New York Flavor *Finland Flavor *Mexico City Flavor *Hollywood Flavor *San Diego Flavor *Vancouver Flavor *Ontario Flavor *Quebec Flavor *Ottawa Flavor *Greenland Flavor *Iceland Flavor *Costa Rica Flavor *Rio Flavor *Puerto Rico Flavor *Portugal Flavor *Athens Flavor *Wimberley Flavor *Manhattan Beach Flavor *El Segundo Flavor *Austin Flavor *Georgia Flavor *Alabama Flavor *Arizona Flavor *Las Vegas Flavor *Arkansas Flavor *California Flavor *Colorado Flavor *Connecticut Flavor *Delaware Flavor *Florida Flavor *Hawaii Flavor *Idaho Flavor *Illinois Flavor *Indiana Flavor *Iowa Flavor *Kansas Flavor *Kentucky Flavor *Louisiana Flavor *Maine Flavor *Maryland Flavor *Massachusetts Flavor *Michigan Flavor *Minnesota Flavor *Mississippi Flavor *Missouri Flavor *Montana Flavor *Nebraska Flavor *Nevada flavor *New Hampshire Flavor *New Jersey Flavor *New Mexico Flavor *North Carolina Flavor *North Dakota Flavor *Pyongyang Flavor *North Korea Flavor *Ohio Flavor *Oregon Flavor *Oklahoma Flavor *Pennsylvania Flavor *Texas Flavor *Utah Flavor *Vermont Flavor *Virgina Flavor *Washington Flavor *West Virgina Flavor *Wyoming Flavor *Florida Keys Flavor *Catalina Flavor *Peanut Butter Lovers Flavor *Chocolate Lovers Flavor *Potato Chip Flavor *Chocolate-Covered Potato Chip Flavor *Sugar Free Flavor *Hot Tamale Flavor *Scottish Flavor *Swiss Flavor *Oregano Flavor *Vegetable Soup Flavor *Beef Stroganof Flavor *Stuffed Peppers Flavor *Scallop Flavor *Tofu Flavor *Baked Potato Flavor *Cinnamon Roll Flavor *Olive Flavor *Lentil Flavor *Orange Chicken Flavor *Rib Flavor *Dim Sum Flavor *Ravioli Flavor *Falafel Flavor *Barbecue Flavor *Mystery Flavor *Sara's Screaming Flavor *X-treme Flavor *Guacamole Flavor *Antonucci Flavor Category:Food